


A Daemon by My Side

by WolfaMoon



Category: Almost Human, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Protectiveness, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost Human!Daemon verse. Robots don’t have daemons. Daemons are for those that have a soul. Synthetics don’t have souls even if they are programmed to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daemon by My Side

A Daemon by My Side  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary. Almost Human!Daemon verse. Robots don’t have daemons. Daemons are for those that have a soul. Synthetics don’t have souls even if they are programmed to feel.   
Disclaimer: Don’t own. Love the DAEMON verse. His Dark Materials, no ownership.

A Daemon by My Side

Robots don’t have daemons. Daemons are for those that have a soul. Synthetics don’t have souls even if they are programmed to feel.   
Dorian watches John’s daemon rest on the piles of data flexies. Her body extended from the pile to rest upon John’s crossed legs. Silently Wondering why daemons take the forms they do. When you look at John, Dorian would have thought dog. Yet after being with John for a while he knows why. John is a fighter. An aggressive male, agile. Then Dorian looks around at the others in the room.   
The rare and most beautiful daemons for chromes. Watching Stahl’s araripe manakin flutter and rest on her MX. The MX staring at the bird. Sharing a small conversation with Stahl’s daemon. John’s daemon had yet to talk to him yet. Then there was Paul’s chameleon daemon who sits on his owner’s shoulder. Blending in with the purple shirt he decided to wear today. Then looking to the maned wolf who came into the bullpen. The owner still coming out of her office. The wolf coming over toward John.  
“John?” Looking from his screen to the wolf who spoke to him. Daemons do not normally talk to a human besides their beloved. Yet if they do it is to someone they trust and consider family. But touching is another issue.  
“Audolf,” John acknowledges the wolf. Then the wolf moves forward to push John’s from her perch. She squawks before colliding with the floor.  
“Audolf,” she growls before lunging at the wolf. John smirks as his feline Fossa attacks the wolf. The wolf going to the ground accepting the three legged fossa. Humans and their daemon souls are one. John lost his leg so she lost hers.  
Dorian watches as the daemons play in the pen. Others have taken the display as just that. Paul ignores them but his chameleon watches. Tail curling. If he is reading correctly the daemon is jealous. His face discoing when Stahl’s bird flies above them. Stahl smiling.   
“Linika,” Sandra laughed as she came up to stand beside John who is watching the daemon display. “Get off my wolf.” The fossa got off moving back to her man. John reached down picking her up. Linika never spoke to anyone but John. Dorian watches as Linika moves so she is resting over John’s shoulder. Her eyes looking at everyone. Her tail curling around John’s arm. “John.”  
“Yeah.” John spoke after a moment looking to his captain.   
“Got a case for you.”  
“You shouldn’t have.” Sandra smiles. Her wolf walks back to her side. She hands John a flexi data file. “Two kids found in the woods. Their daemons have been switched. One is dead the other is in critical condition. Go to the scene, see if there is anything that was missed.” Her hand touches John’s shoulder. She knows John’s fear for it is very real. And so very close to home. “Sorry John but your up.” John nods looking at the flexi. “Be safe.”   
“Bye Linika.” Audolf spoke following his woman. Linika nods to him before getting position up on John’s shoulders.  
“Let’s go,” Dorian follows John. Looking at the others before he goes after his partner. 

A Daemon by My Side

Sitting in the car he observes his partner. John hands him the flexi. Dorian’s eyebrows rise at what he reads.  
“How is that possible?” looking to John and Linika as she is draped across John’s chest.  
“I don’t know.”  
“You seemed nerved by this.”  
“It’s unnatural.”  
“But one is alive still.”  
“Whomever is doing this are hurting people in ways I don’t want to imagine.”  
“But you have.” John bristles at this. His hands go to his daemon. Holding her closer to him. “John?” John had come upon scenes where someone tried to split daemons from their humans. People who are jealous of other people’s daemons. Upset that theirs is too small. Is not what is for them, yet is. Also science to see if we can live without their soul.  
The most bizarre was when the human was dead yet the daemon somehow still survived. It was not for a long time but it was good enough for scientist to record and test. Poor thing just wanted to be with it’s mate.   
“I don’t want to think on it.”  
“But you will once we get there.”  
“Dorian, it’s…”  
“So what would you do if someone tried to take Linika away?”  
“They tried that when I was first injured. Get a rouse out of me. It worked but it hurt like glass shards ripping through my body. They touched her and took her.” The fossa moves more toward her man. Dorian notice John’s hand hugging her closer. No wonder he didn’t let her out of his sight or stray to far. They had experienced the taboo.  
“Was that the real reason you flung your MX out of the car?” John had to snort at that. It was one of many. MXs were programmed to protect their detective and their partner’s daemon. To allow the daemon to sit on you. If your partner is injured they are to rescue you and pick up your daemon. Dorian could see the MX trying to coax the daemon onto his lap to allow John better access in driving the car. “You know I will not hurt her, right?”   
John focuses on their destination. Dorian looks to him then to Linika. The daemon is staring at him. They both stare before the fossa blinks and turns her head into John’s neck. Inside he wonders what her fur feels like.

A Daemon by My Side

Exiting the car they go to the scene. It’s empty except for them.  
“Are there any local houses or business?” Dorian’s face goes disco. John follows the path till they come upon the scene. John moves clockwise while Linika moves counter. Dorian watches the dance as the information comes up.  
“There are no houses within 30 miles. There was once a lumbar mill but has not been used since the savior tree act in 2018.” The act was to protect the trees and grow more for the air was becoming too thick with smog and pollution. No more cutting. If trees were cleared you had to pay for the digging up and transport to a sanctuary.   
“Let’s go check it out.”  
“Should we not call back up?”  
“Inform them of where we are going. No leads, just suspicion. Tell them to get me everything on the lumbar yard.” John watches till Dorian stops discoing before heading in whatever direction they need to go. Dorian takes lead. The fossa moves in front of Dorian as they walk. Then she circles back to John. The limb may not be there but she moves as if it is. Maybe it is there still but not because the physical is not and artificial is.   
“John, may I ask you a question?”  
“Yeah sure.”  
“Why did Linika settle on this form?” John laughs.  
“I don’t know. We tried all sorts of forms. Forms as big as lions to the smallest of frogs. We didn’t care much for the canine varieties. We didn’t want to be seen as warriors. Then there was the more exotic most preferred by chromes. Some were nice but we weren’t that special.” John moves to be more by Dorian’s side. “Birds were okay but it felt too far. My father had a frog as his. Nothing special just a bullfrog. But my mother was the feline. “ Silence fell into the air. Dorian read John’s file. He had lost his mother at a young age. He was 11.   
“She had a clouded leopard.” Dorian reads aloud. John nods.  
“Beautiful.” The fossa came back to circle around them. Then they heard it.  
The mill wasn’t empty.  
“Why wasn’t this place checked out?” John spoke quietly looking at the people move in and out.  
“Guess the MX wasn’t concerned about abandoned and closed places.”  
“Someone is coming.” Linika slinked back quietly. John picked her up. “Let’s go.” John moves away. Then there is yelling.   
They begin to run but then there is a trap. John falls from them into a hole. The hole is deep. He couldn’t even jump up enough to get Dorian’s hand.  
“John?” Dorian asks. The voices are getting closer. Linika is looking down at her man. The two share a look then turn to Dorian.  
“Take her and run.” Dorian looks at the two.  
“It will hurt you.”  
“It will hurt me more if they get their hands on both of us.” Linika jumps up making her way around Dorian’s neck. “Take care of her, run.”  
“John?”  
“Dorian, go.” John looks up at them. Looks at his partners. His eyes pleading to them. He is scared but what they do is worst.  
“We need to run.” Linika speaks to Dorian. Dorian looks to her.  
“This will cause you pain.”  
“We always feel pain. But what they do is much worse. Run Dorian, my friend.” Dorian looks at the fossa that spoke to him. His face disco for a moment then he is running. Running through the trees and past things that are of no consequence. Then Linika passes out. Dorian stops. He is near the highway.  
“Linika? Linika?” he shakes her a little. She tries to move but she convulses. They have John. Alerting the Authorities. Now all he can do is wait. Holding the fossa daemon close to his chest.

A Daemon by My Side

Sandra jumps from her car as soon as she gets to the scene. Audolf runs through the crowd to where they are congregating. He pauses when he sees what is before him. Officers are arguing and threatening Dorian. Then he sees the form in his arms.  
“Linika.” Audolf moves to Dorian. Dorian allows the wolf to come to her. “Linika,” he nuzzles her.  
“What is going on? Dorian?” Sandra gasps loudly moving to him. “Why? Where is John?”  
“They took him. He ordered me to take her and run. Told me to keep her safe. That if they captured both of them it would be worst then the pain that is now.” Sandra nods.  
“Any word on our road blocks?”  
“No person of interest has gone through the check points.” Paul informed her.  
“Captain, she spoke to me.” Audolf lays his whole head on Linika. Sandra can feel her trembling under him. Her eyes look to Dorian.   
“What did she say?” Dorian looks around before looking at his captain. Then he replays what she spoke in her voice. Sandra tilts her head.   
“Something wrong?”  
“That’s his mothers voice.”  
“Captain.”  
“John’s mother.” Sandra is in shock. “She sounds like that.” Dorian looks at her. Guess Linika really didn’t converse much with others. Even good friends.   
“You know her.”  
“No, well I did. Linika never speaks much. Now I know why.” Sandra crouches down more. “We need to get John.”

A Daemon by My Side

Dorian holds Linika close to his chest. The humans giving him a wide birth. Yet the MXs have begun to walk close to him. They seem curious. They know the rules about daemons, the taboos. Yet there they stand seeing a synthetic holding a daemon. Sure they have been a perch for their partner’s daemon. But to be there without their human. It troubled them. Especially as Dorian pet the weak Fossa daemon in his arms. Gently speaking to the trembling daemon.   
“It hurts.”  
“We will get John back.”  
“Soon, please.” Dorian can only hold the daemon closer to him.   
“Can you feel him?”  
“It’s dark. Can’t move.”  
“We’ll get him back.”   
Valarie came over next.  
“How is she?”  
“She is weak but strong. She says it’s dark and he can’t move.” Stahl looks down at the fossa. Her daemon lands on Dorian’s hand close to the daemon. Not touching. They had only ever seen the captain’s mane wolf daemon ever interact with Linika. “What is it?”  
“I don’t know. It’s hard to see her here like this. I want to help.” Stahl looks to her bird. “Should you touch her and help her.”  
“I am afraid if I did I would feel her pain and cause her more. Dorian is safe for he is not human. His touch may be taboo but he still is not human. No offense Dorian.”  
Dorian smiles at the bird. He knew what the bird was saying and not.   
“We are moving out.” Maldonado came over to Dorian. “I want you to stay in the ambulance and wait for us to bring out John.”  
“Captain, we can.” Help.  
“Dorian please,” her hand hovers close to Linika. “As long as she is alive and safe so is John. Please.”  
“Yes captain.”  
“Keep your comms open.” 

A Daemon by My Side

Dorian watches as they enter the abandoned lumbar factory. The screens are alive with MX feed. He wants to rush in and find his partner. Wants to be there and protect him. He doesn’t realize it till one of the techs MX is staring hard at him. Following the steely gaze he looks down. He is petting Linika. Holding her close as if she were his own.   
Gunfire came over the comms. Looking up he sees what the MX sees. There are tunnels upon tunnels. Then there is a big room. Cages along the walls. Then there is a device in the middle of the room. A teenage boy is in one side of the two sided cage. He is bundled up and crying. His arm had broken the wires to get into the other cage. To where his daemon use to be.  
Stahl’s team went down one tunnel. Finding a row of kids and glass boxes containing their daemons. Going down the line they began to release them.  
Paul remained by Maldonado’s side. There are people who are changed with daemons but if truth were what it were. It was not their daemons. Sandra moved pass cages ordering the people be set free.   
Dorian watched as they moved further. Then his breath caught in his throat. There on a table was John. He was strapped down and an IV running in his arm. Drugs pumping into him.  
“JOHN!” Maldonado ran over to him. She begins to unstrap him. “John?” Her hands go to his face. “Can you hear me?”  
“Lin…” comes out slurred.  
“Dorian has her. She is safe.” The eyes blink at her and try to nod before he passes out again. Then she goes full commander and orders her MX to pick up John and get him to his daemon. Turning she covered the MX as he ran to get to John’s daemon.

A Daemon by My Side

Outside, Dorian scrambled from the comm Center to get to his partner. EMTs went to help but paused at seeing no daemon. It was extremely bad when there was no daemon. To walk without a soul. Only witches could be far away from their daemon. Also some assassins have learned how to do it too. That is another story.   
Breaking through the crowd the MX goes to Dorian. Dorian moves close.  
“Set him down.” Dorian orders the MX. The MX complies as Dorian kneels placing Linika on his chest. The connection seems to send a jolt through both of them. Great gasp of air were being filled into lungs that seemed to forget how to breathe. Then weak arms reached around to hug the fossa close to his body.   
“Lin..”  
“Here,” she purred. John smiles before passing out. That is when the world goes into motion again. The EMT moving in and helping evaluate John’s condition. Dorian guarding them the whole time.   
At the hospital people try to order Dorian away but he won’t budge from his guard. A nurse tries to remove Linika from John but Dorian is there in a moment to bark at her to never touch her.  
The staff backs up at the DRN’s threat. For they are not empty ones. That’s how it went in the hospital too. The staff trying to help John. Dorian coaxing them around what they can and can’t do to his partner. Being as protective as a mother over her young.   
Maldonado came in. Her mane wolf jumping right on the bed to snuggle up with the fossa.  
“How are they Dorian?” Maldonado went to take John’s hand but rest it next top it.  
“He is healing. The separation is what truly damaged and hurt him. He has bruising along his ribs. His synthetics leg was damaged an they shocked the connection.” Sandra sat down in a chair by them.   
“Why does John not like being touched?” Maldonado looks at him. Before looking at the space between her hand and John’s.  
“You’ve noticed.” Dorian nods. “John, use to be great with touches. His partner and him use to always pat each other on the back and carry one another. Use to always one arm walk with me. Then there was Anna. She had him wrapped around her figure. He even let her touch Linika. But then the ambush happened and he lost everything. They tried to take Linika from him. It hurt him so much that they touched her and not him. “ She reaches finally touching John’s hand. “I think he is scared to make connections again. Scared that they will be ripped away.” She gasps as his hand squeezes hers. “John?”  
“Sandra,” the voice slurred.  
“I’m here.”  
“Linika?”  
“On your chest. No one is taking her.”  
“Dorian?” she smiles looking to the robot.   
“He’s here too.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You are welcome my friend.” John smiles in his medicated/pained mind.  
“My friend,” he slurs again before passing back to slumber.  
“I need to talk to the doctors. Stay with him.”  
“Of course.” Audolf got off the bed to follow his lady. Dorian took Maldonado’s seat and took John’s hand. John gripped it tightly in his. 

A Daemon by My Side

Dorian sat in John’s house watching the game. Things had changed since that day. They had arrested the villains. Rescued those who had been caught. And the girl who survived the switched daemon woke up. Her heart hurt at being alone without her friend, her soul mate. Yet she had gained a sister who would always watch over her. The Knight’s had dealt another score.  
“Yes,” John cheered. Things between them have changed too. Linika began to rest more on Dorian. She also began to talk more to him. She is still wary around other people but her shell had been cracked open. They are friends. “Need a beer. You want one?”  
“I don’t drink.”  
“Yeah, sorry.” Dorian smiles as John stood up to retrieve a drink. Looking down at his lap were Linika sits.   
“Sorry,” she spoke.  
“Why are you sorry?”  
“Sorry, we forget.”  
“I am glad you forget that I am not a human.”  
“Do you wish you had a daemon?”  
“Sometimes.” Dorian pets the daemon. “But I am also lucky to be here and know you two.”  
“Flatterer.” She smirks. “Maybe we can get Rudy to make you a daemon. It could have a Wi-Fi connection to you and I don’t know be you with a slightly different connection.”  
“That would be interesting.”  
“What would you want her shape to be?”  
“I don’t know. Why did you choose a fossa?” Linika looks away to ponder on this. Her mind going back to all the forms she had taken in their youth. She had taken many forms in the carnicvora family. Yet always leaned more toward the feline side. She had taken to flying for a while but after John’s mother died. And her shirk daemon vanished in gold dust. Flying became a thing of dreams. Then she became a mongoose for a long time people began to believe she had settled. Yet no, she had been watching a show and saw them. Saw their tail and loved it. Then it clicked.  
“I like the tail.” She lifts it from where it had curled around his leg.  
“I like it too.” Dorian reaches out to touch her. She moves to it.  
“You don’t mind me touching you.”  
“You saved us. How could I not?”  
“And John?”  
“What about me?” John came back with food and something else. He holds the box out to him.   
“What’s this?” Dorian takes the box. Linika gets up moving back to her man. John sets the plate on the table. John’s hands move to pet his lady. Her mouth love nipping at his hands.   
“Open it.” Dorian sets it on his lap. Then he looks to John. “Go on. I’m not getting any younger. “ Dorian laughs before opening the box. Inside something chirps then meows. Lifting it out it is slightly bigger than the size of his palm. It’s covered in fur.   
“What is it?” his face going disco. Then he connects with it. It moves in his hand and feels like it is apart of him. “I can feel it.”   
“Yeah, it’s made of DRN parts.” Dorian stares at John. “You aren’t like them. And if anyone deserves a daemon it would be you.”  
“It’s my daemon.”  
“Kind of, it’s programmed to be.” The little critter moved up Dorian’s arm to sit on his shoulder.  
“Thank you.”  
“Thank you.” John spoke before drinking his beer. Linika turned on the TV to the game they missed live. Then Dorian’s daemon moves from his shoulder then to His hand. Linika smells it.  
“What is your name?” the small creature looks to Dorian.  
“I don’t know.” It squeaked. She looks to Dorian, “what is my name?”  
“Dusana.”  
“Thank you. “ Dorian pets his daemon. Looking at John as he pets his. He could never feel more like a human then he did now. And it was all do to John Kennex and his daemon, Linika. 

A Daemon by My Side

 

A/N: Undaemon people unnerve him. Seeing a case where people were split.


End file.
